1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device allowing for the individual distribution of small stick-shaped objects. This invention relates more specifically but not exclusively, to an automatic distributor allowing for the loading of cigarettes or cigarette filters into a measurement station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that loaders of small stick-shaped objects such as cigarettes or cigarette filters already exist, these loaders generally comprising a conveyor belt that comprises separators on the upper surface thereon making it possible to define compartments wherein the cigarettes or said filters are arranged perpendicularly to the displacement axis of the belt. In this way, a translation of the conveyor belt allows each compartment to be successively carried over or next to a container of a measurement station wherein said cigarettes or said cigarette filters can be transferred.
Moreover, these devices generally make use of pushing mechanisms making it possible to load small stick-shaped objects into said container. It has been shown that this solution has a certain number of drawbacks.
For instance, during the transfer, the small stick-shaped objects tend to tip and to be arranged in random fashion in the container of the measurement device This results in a major risk of jamming in this container and of deteriorating the cigarettes or filters. The use of pushing mechanisms and control circuits suitable to these mechanisms as well as the resulting complexity of the overall device consequently leads to a relatively high cost price, risks of malfunction and difficulties concerning adjustments and maintenance.